Between Stories
by Unedited Creativity
Summary: What happend those two years after 10? Couldn't have been nothing! (TxY, IxY, GxR, BxS)
1. The Beginning After The End

Notes: I don't own FFX or X-2 or any of that! Though I do own my OC's! Bleh! This fic ties X and X-2 together sense it begins at the end of X and ends at the beginning of X-2. It explains how Baralai comes to power in Bevelle, Rikku and Gippal's mysterious relationship, and why the hell Rin has Gippal's Sphere. (pairings: YunaxIsaaru, YunaxTidus, RikkuxGippal, BaralaixShelinda)

"Was it worth it?" Isaaru stared at her as she looked out over the ocean in Luca, having just finished her speech. "I've never…seen you so sad before. Even after Operation Mi'ihen you smiled but now…" He placed his hand on her shoulder trying to offer some solace. She bit her lip hard, making a small amount of blood run. She couldn't keep her mind off the fact that she gave up her true love's life for that of her own. All she had left of him was his sword, which she held on to with all her strength silently praying for his return.

"Never trust your heart in the hands of some one who is willing to throw their life away, Lord Isaaru…" she turned around to face him. He had his normal calm smile on, which seemed to melt at the site of her puffy, red, tear streaked face. He sighed slightly and mumbled something under his breathe though she couldn't tell what. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the boat to Besaid.

"Take care, milady. Have a s-" he was interrupted by her begging him to go with her. She fell to her knees, gripping his robe, crying. He looked down at her and nodded silently. "Let me tell Pacce and Maroda where I'm going first, alright…?" She nodded, sniffling and rising to her feet. He turned quickly and rushed to the blitz ball registry office, where Maroda was treating Pacce and his friends Taro and Hana to ice cream. "Take care of Pacce while I'm gone, okay?" Maroda looked over Pacce when his brother said this. "High Summoner Yuna…she needs me more than any one right now." Maroda nodded but said nothing showing that he was mad but wasn't about to stop Isaaru. Isaaru then rushed back to the boat. Yuna heaved a heavy sigh of relief seeing him return. She feared he had just said that and took off, though that wouldn't have been like him at all. "Let's go then, milady." He smiled, took her hand, and walked calmly onto the boat.

"Oui'na myda ykyeh." Suzu looked over at her son with glazed eyes. "Oui'na hajan rusa,Gippal... ouin vydran ec kaddehk funneat ypuid oui...E's kaddehk funneat ypuid oui..." He stared at his mother teary eyed. She and his father never did approve of him leaving for the crusaders.

"...sudran...E-E...E's cu cunno!" He fell on his knees in front of her with tears streaming from his one eye. She placed one hand on his head and smiled comfortingly at him. She stroked his head as he sat there crying. He had never cried so much sense his childhood.

"Ed'c ugyo...huf ku caa Rin."

"E's cunno pid hu."

"Ra mujac oui, Gippal. Oui ghuf dryd, nekrd?" She said gripping his hair causing him to wince in pain slightly. "Dra lnicytanc ryja syta oui cbuemat...oui tuh'd ybbnaleyda ymm fa ryja bnujetat. Y veha feva. Y lusvudypma meva. Oui mavd ymm dryd vun y meddma ytjahdina! Tet oui rayn dryd Rusa fyc tacdnuoat eh ouin ypclahla? Oui fanah'd drana du ramb ic tavaht ed ykyehcd dra kiytu!" She gritted her teeth in anger and tugged a little on his hair. As soon as his mother said "feva" his eye snapped open and his mouth dropped open.

"Rikku! Frana ec so Rikku!" He yelled at his mother from his knees. His mother stared down at him with intense eyes signifying that something was wrong. "CRA LYH'D PA TAYT! E PALYSA Y LNICYTAN DU BNUDALD RAN!" His mother shook her head slightly.

"Cra'c fedr Brother yht Cid...cra fyc Rekr Cissuhan Yuna'c kyinteyh. Cra zuehat dra 'cyja dra cissuhanc' knuib palyica OUI mavd ran." He then hung his head in shame. If he was there, he could've gone with her to protect her.

Baralai sat silently brooding in Luca. After the terrible events of the Crimson Squad he had become Maester Seymour's disciple but now that he was gone, Baralai didn't have a leaning stick with the government. He had lived comfortably, studying the teachings dutifully. He didn't have anything left now. The guado spurned him and humans weren't any friendlier. The only person who showed him sympathy was a simple-minded ex-acolyte named Shelinda. She was one of the few still sympathetic to the ways of Yevon and thus gladly took in any straggling priests and nuns. Her home in Luca was small, full of people, and constantly busy but he found it oddly comforting. He had grown so use to every one there. Though he did like living with these people, he yearned for governmental power again. It unsettled him not knowing what was going on in the political world. He sat there musing over how to get control again. After a while he went walking and over heard two women talking about "the chair men of new yevon and his son at wild party though hardly any one knew it was them.". He smiled slyly having just the path to power again.

Chapter 1 END


	2. The Love of a Summoner

Notes: I don't own FFX or X-2 or any of that! Though I do own my OC's! Bleh! This fic ties X and X-2 together sense it begins at the end of X and ends at the beginning of X-2. It explains how Baralai comes to power in Bevelle, Rikku and Gippal's mysterious relationship, and why the hell Rin has Gippal's Sphere. (Pairings: YunaxIsaaru, YunaxTidus, RikkuxGippal, BaralaixShelinda)

Chapter 2: The Love of a Summoner 

It had been weeks sense her speech and her return to Besaid with Isaaru. The wounds from losing Tidus were still fresh and she commonly took time out to cry for her lost one. Isaaru, on the other hand, felt no pain from Tidus dying. He was Yuna's loud mouth guardian to him, nothing more. He was more concerned about Yuna's mental state from all the grieving. Isaaru had always been in love with Yuna but he never let it get in the way of his pilgrimage, and when Yuna defeated him in the Via Purifico and his quest had ended she was a traitor to Yevon and thus he hid his feelings from every one. Maroda, of course, had known all along. He had a sixth sense for those sorts of things. "Isaaru…are you lonely too?" Yuna said as she entered his tent one hot night. He weakly smiled and her and nodded. "Mind if I join you then?" he shook his head and patted a hand on the bed.

"Lady Yuna, do you…think you'll ever get over the loss of Sir Tidus?"

"…Maybe in time. If I find a new love…" she then lifted her head eyeing Isaaru, who was only wearing pants and underwear at the time. He was quite handsome with out all those robes making him look all puffy. "Lord Isaaru…will you love me…mentally and physically…?" She stared him intensely. He was struck with out words.

"L-lady Yuna, are you sure?" She nodded at him and threw the bathrobe she was wearing to the ground reveling her underwear. Her eyes beckoned him and conceded. "Oh…milady…" he groaned before taking the beautiful high summoner into his arms.

"Rikku…so payidevim dnaycina...syo oui hajan aclyba so ynsc ykyeh..." Gippal purred, lying in bed at a travel agency stroking his lover's head. After confronting his mother, the ever-serious Suzu, Gippal longed for his fiancé and looked all over Spira until he found her resting at travel agency in the thunder plains. He was totally aware of her fear of lightening and used it to his advantage, getting her to cling to him so tightly. They never actually made love really. They often came quite close but nothing that fits the definition of intercourse. Gippal knew though, that these short blissful moments with her weren't going to last…

Baralai hid in his small room in Shelinda's home, plotting against the chairman and praetor of New Yevon. He was hoping to use this party thing to ruin their reputation and steal their place. He never told any one of his plans. The only person he'd even allow into his room was Shelinda to bring him his food. "You look so tired, Baralai. Why not get some rest?" Her words of concern touched Baralai some how. Her sweet, gentle nature was something he treasured. He didn't love her though; she was a chubby acolyte girl. He found that a bit below him but he was sure that he was going to keep her close.

END of Chapter 2

(Short I know but well written. This chappie adds to the M rating. More to come! Oh and as far as reviews go, NO FLAMERS! Can't take insults!)


	3. Reuniting The People

Notes: I don't own FFX or X-2 or any of that! Though I do own my OC's! Bleh! This fic ties X and X-2 together sense it begins at the end of X and ends at the beginning of X-2. It explains how Baralai comes to power in Bevelle, Rikku and Gippal's mysterious relationship, and why the hell Rin has Gippal's Sphere. (pairings: YunaxIsaaru, YunaxTidus, RikkuxGippal, BaralaixShelinda)

Chapter 3: Reuniting The People 

Yuna sat on the beach of Besaid digging her toes into the sand. Almost six months ago her first love had washed up on these shores. She had found comfort in the warm arms of Isaaru but she knew there was no replacement for the man who had sacrificed himself for her. Isaaru sat beside her, sifting sand between his fingers and smiling. Before Yuna he never knew love. He resisted as much as he could as to not make himself turn away from his pilgrimage. Now he was free to be with her and not feel the guilt of abandoning his duty. Although, he had to admit, he was beginning to miss his brothers. Maroda's wise advice and Pacce's childish cuteness were things he could go with out for only so long. For now though, he'd stay by Yuna's side. Never allowing the heartache to take her over completely.

"Cdub frehehk, Gippal. Ed'mm kad oui hu frana." Rin said most unsympathetically. Gippal had begun working on what Cid had done before: reuniting the Al Bhed. Gippal was doing it another way though. Instead of making a city based around sticking close and hiding from the enemy, he formed a group around the Al Bheds' #1 passion: machina. He saw this as new beginning and showed it by not using the word machina but the word machine. He called this new group "The Machine Faction". Gippal had gone to his father, whom he hated for reasons unknown to any one except him, his mother, and Rin, for supplies to feed his group. He also expected to get them for free.

"Dryd ec lniamdo, Rin! Drec ec vun dra kuut uv uin baubma!" Gippal yelled loudly from the Mi'ihen Highroad travel agency. Rin only grunted and turned around.

"Bah! Fro cruimt E ramb cusauha fru tuach'd ajah mega sa? Pace tac, E'ja ymfyoc paah ykyehcd drec fruma napiemtehk Rusa clrasa." When Rin said this Gippal laughed loudly. Every one was staring at them as they argued.

"Fryd ypuid dra fruma 'dra vihtc femm ku du dra naluhcdnildeuh uv Rusa' cdivv? Bmic, E's hud napiemtehk ed! E's zicd naihedehk dra Al Bhed baubma!" Gippal yelled half laughing. After spending at least an hour arguing, he finally left and met up with Rikku at the chocobo corral.

"I don't know about this… Is political power that important?" Shelinda stared at Baralai full of doubt. He had confided to her about his plan to humiliate the chairman and praetor as a way to gain control.

"But if I don't take this chance when will another one come? Please, Shelinda, understand where I'm coming from. I'm not use to being a simple civilian like you are." Shelinda looked down and muttered under her breath.

"But you know…some times the simpler life is the better one." She then walked away. She didn't look angry but her tone of voice showed it. Baralai did he feel bad pressed on any ways. He wasn't about to let his emotions get in the way of his ambition. Nothing was going to stop him! Not even his feelings for the little acolyte who had taken him in and treated him so kindly.

End of chapter 3


	4. Fulfilling a Dream

Notes: I don't own FFX or X-2 or any of that! Though I do own my OC's! Bleh! This fic ties X and X-2 together sense it begins at the end of X and ends at the beginning of X-2. It explains how Baralai comes to power in Bevelle, Rikku and Gippal's mysterious relationship, and why the hell Rin has Gippal's Sphere. (Pairings: YunaxIsaaru, YunaxTidus, RikkuxGippal, BaralaixShelinda)

_Chapter 4: Fulfilling a Dream_

Isaaru was sitting on the ruins near the beach alone watching the sunrise. He wasn't sure if what he was about to do was the right choice but he couldn't ignore his one hope. He wanted so badly to see Yevon's holy city Zanarkand. He picked up his bag and began walking to the docks to wait for the first boat to Killika so that he may travel there. He was tempted to ask Yuna to marry him and travel there with him but then he remembered…Zanarkand was a place that was directly tied to "him". He didn't want to dig up those old feelings in her and cause her intense grief. As soon as it arrived he boarded and sat at the bow. Before he'd left the house, he kissed Yuna's cheek as she slept. He was lucky she didn't wake. On the ship he saw a man staring at a map mumbling in Al Bhed. It was Cid! "Cid, where are you off to?" Isaaru looked at him confused.

"Huh? Oh, it's you summoner boy! I'm planning on going to Zanarkand. You?"

"I as well. Maybe we can travel together!"

"Hah! You don't know why I'm heading there! I'm gonna make money with it!"

"Wh-what?"

"UID! KED UID!" Suzu screamed violently at her sister, Rhea. Rhea just stood her ground and faced her sister bravely. She had just told her of her son's sudden plan to start a new group, which was forming into a political party. "AJAH Y VUUM MEGA RES FUIMT HAJAN!" Rhea tossed her head to the side.

"Famm…RA TET!" Rhea yelled back and turned her back to her younger sister. "Oui ghuf…ouin ricpyht ec bnaddo csynd hud kejehk res druca cibbmeac ra fyhdat." Suzu growled at her sister and threw her out of her house after that. Suzu couldn't believe that. Why would any one form another Al Bhed political party? Didn't what happened before teach him anything? She sat on her couch biting her lip wondering what to do.

Baralai traveled to Bevelle with Shelinda by his side. When they ran into a fiend he did the fighting and she did the healing. Baralai held her hand the whole away making her blush furiously. She had never before received any attention from a man except for talking or being bossed around by a priest. Upon his arrival, Baralai received bitter glares while Shelinda received gasps. Many of the ex-acolytes there instantly recognized her and wondered why she was with Maester Seymour's sinful disciple. "What do you want heathen?" demanded one of the priests when Baralai got to the door. Baralai only grinned smugly.

"I have some VERY interesting news for you!"

END of Chapter 4


	5. Anything For Her

Notes: I don't own FFX or X-2 or any of that! Though I do own my OC's! Bleh! This fic ties X and X-2 together sense it begins at the end of X and ends at the beginning of X-2. It explains how Baralai comes to power in Bevelle, Rikku and Gippal's mysterious relationship, and why the hell Rin has Gippal's Sphere. (Pairings: YunaxIsaaru, YunaxTidus, RikkuxGippal, BaralaixShelinda)

Chapter 5: Anything For Her 

She was…alone again. Yuna couldn't believe it. Isaaru had abandoned her alone on Besaid. Honestly she wasn't alone. There was Wakka, LuLu, and all the islanders but she felt hurt, empty, and alone with out him there to hold her hand. Yuna sat on the steps of Besaid Temple crying. "Why would he do this? Why did he just leave me here? WHY!" She bawled in her mind. If she still was of the Yevon faith, she'd of ran inside and prayed to her father, High Summoner Braska, for Isaaru's return. She knew, though, he wasn't coming back…he always had a reason for what he did and leaving some one who loved him so? He must've had a very good reason… Yuna continued the days alone at the docks awaiting Isaaru's return. Even though she was sure he wasn't ever returning to Besaid, something in her wouldn't let her leave those docks. Yuna's heart kept feeling that if she mentally called out to him he'd come…he did say he would do anything for her.

Isaaru, ex-summoner and devoted yevonite, and Cid, the old leader of the Al Bhed, traveled together. They stopped to rest on the Djose Temple where a large group of Al Bhed had gathered. Cid was obviously curious so he pushed and shoved his way to the front. "Gippal! FRYD DRA RAMM EC KUEH' UH!" Cid screamed when he saw Gippal, his daughter's fiancé rallying the bunch. Instead of dropping in dead fear. Gippal seemed happy to see Cid. He was almost 100 sure he would be proud of all the work he had done for their people.

"Vydran-eh-myf! Muug yd ymm dryd E ryja tuha! Uin baubma yna uha ykyeh!" Gippal said as he ran cheerfully to Cid with Rikku trailing behind. Cid growled lowly at him.

"Fryd'na oui dnoeh' du tu puo? Cdaym so zup! E's napiemtehk Rusa!" Gippal couldn't believe what Cid said. How…how selfish he was! HIS job? Sense when was helping the Al Bhed people just HIS job! Rikku glared at her father heavily.

"Vydran! Gippal ec uhmo dnoehk du ramb!" Rikku spat at her father. Poor Isaaru wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to get dragged into Cid's affairs but he didn't much enjoy listening to this argument. He merely bit his lip and watched.

"A party?" Priest Mep laughed at Baralai. Baralai only resumed his testament.

"Yes. There was a wild party. Drugs, alcohol, sex, you name it, and everyone was there. Including the Chairman and his lout of a son." Mep glared at Baralai. How dare the close follower of that monster Seymour Guado come around Bevelle making such accusations! Why, to many of the members of New Yevon, Baralai was as lovable as one those accursed Guado! Still Baralai didn't relent. "Go to a woman named Priuta in Luca if you need more information and solid proof." Baralai then left pulling Shelinda along with him. She was scared, upset, and even a little bit curious. Why would some one as seemingly kind as Baralai do such a thing? Black mail was wrong and they both knew it.

END of chapter 5


	6. Blue Eyed Rhea

Notes: I don't own FFX or X-2 or any of that! Though I do own my OC's! Bleh! This fic ties X and X-2 together sense it begins at the end of X and ends at the beginning of X-2. It explains how Baralai comes to power in Bevelle, Rikku and Gippal's mysterious relationship, and why the hell Rin has Gippal's Sphere. (Pairings: YunaxIsaaru, YunaxTidus, RikkuxGippal, BaralaixShelinda)

Chapter 6: Blue Eyed Rhea 

Yuna stood before her bathroom mirror staring at her self. Her lonesomeness was really starting to get to her. She then lowered her head to look at the brown locks that lay piled in the sink. Her hair…looked so much like Tidus'. She knew that many people would find that strange but she found it comforting. She continued cutting her hair while lightly humming the hymn of the fayth to herself. She began wondering where Isaaru needed to go. Did he go back to Bevelle to be with is brothers? Or maybe he went to Mt. Gagazet to help the Ronso. Then why would he leave her behind? She would have gladly gone with him. To keep him company on the long road would have been wonderful. " I e yu i…no bo me no…"

Rhea: eldest daughter of the great businessman Rheanois. She was proudly named after him and was heir to a great legacy. She had money and intelligence, but some how she was second pick to Suzu. In high school, Rhea had fallen head over heels for Rin and even got him as a boyfriend only to be crushed when she found out he was using her to get close to Suzu. Suzu: tall, stoic, beautiful, witty, and charismatic. Rhea loved her sister and blamed people's favor of Suzu over her on her blue eyes. She was the only Al Bhed with blue eyes. Everyone else had green eyes. Even a half Al Bhed like Yuna had one green eye but some how Rhea's eyes were blue. Suzu also had somewhat odd eyes but they weren't anything as strange as Rhea. Suzu's eyes were a dark forest green and, to Rhea, every one found theme beautiful. Suzu was distant from Rhea. She hardly spoke with her or any one for that matter. Her anti-social nature actual drew people to her though. Rhea loved her all the same though..

It had been a two weeks sense his reporting the sinful acts of the Chairman and his son and his plan worked. New Yevon, in fear of complete and utter embarrassment, commanded them to step down and even gave Baralai the post of praetor. At this point, Shelinda had had enough! She left the temple in Bevelle and went to Luca crying. How could some one be so cruel as to blackmail some one for their post? Baralai then began regretting his actions. Was all this worth losing her respect…and maybe even her love? He knew though, that he had come to far just to give it up now. She didn't tell him where she had gone. All she said was "…an angel's wings turn black with greed and deceit…". He swore that some how, some day he'd see her again. Be it in this life or the next, he would.

END of ch6

(Listening to Aeon, a remix of the hymn of fayth. Not bad honestly. I thought I needed some character development of Suzu and Rhea so I slipped it in this chapter. Ch7 is going to continue the journey of Isaaru, start of the Gullwings, and the drastic change in Yuna's personality.)


End file.
